


After the Chaos...

by TheLoneSurvivor



Series: Heroes, Legends, and Saviors [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneSurvivor/pseuds/TheLoneSurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oblivion Crisis is over and Elegast is hoping to enjoy a morning without having to worry about anything; which is exactly what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Chaos...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyautumnmorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/gifts).



**No matter how long I rest or do menial tasks, I never seem to forget what I have learned. With each step I take up the stairs, that's one step I'll never touch again.**

I sighed happily as I sat up from the bed, Catinea still sleeping away with the blankets curled around her like a cocoon. Although thoughts still weighed heavily on my mind, I couldn't help but have a huge feeling of relief after what I had done. The Oblivion Crisis was over and everything could return to normal, or at least as normal as it could. We were still in the Imperial City after Martin's passing, but we were going to go over to Cloud Ruler Temple once more soon enough. All the inns in the Talos Plaza district had been rented out from all the Blades, including myself, that went down to the City and endured the hordes of Oblivion.

I resisted a shudder from the memories and settled with a small yawn. I sat up slowly from the bed, groaning softly at the many sores that went along my muscles that hadn't recovered from a few days prior. I absentmindedly threw on a fresh linen shirt dyed the colour red with the trimmings of a soft gold and a pair of less-spectacular pants made of linen as well but were of a thick shade of brown. I tied on my belt and got my simple and scarred steel dagger and fastened that to the left side of my hip along my simple brown leather belt and gave another glance over to the bed where Cat was.

Aside from the steady and methodical movement of her stomach as she inhaled and exhaled during her sleep, there was no movement. I smiled a little, mumbled a departure and quietly left the room to head down to the main floor and get something, hopefully more stew like I had had at the inn months prior. I looked down from the slim balcony made of a finely shaped dark oak and saw a few other Blades down and idly chatting with one another while eating various food items that were most likely cheap. I could clearly see bread, white cheese, a few bowls of stew and a couple mugs of water.

As I walked down the steps to the various men and women that were sitting down at one of the various inn tables, a few of them waved and a couple gave me a soft round of applause. It seemed they knew others were sleeping as well. I got myself some simple cheese and bread that others were also having and sat down at one of the tables. It didn't matter which one; everyone there was someone who was my friend and would be happy to speak to me. If Jauffre was with me, I'd have sat down with him but since he was in another tavern, that wasn't entirely possible given the time. When I sat down, I received claps on the back from those who I sat down with, one of the Blades being Baurus. He was nursing a cup of water and had a chunk of bread in his hand. He dipped his head in approval to me and I did the same to him. We had all earned enough respect to keep us from being replaced as the Emperor's bodyguards for a long time.

“Good work out there Elegast,” he said to me and everyone at the table nodded in agreement or said something similar to me.

I smiled and grabbed a knife from the center of the table and began cutting off a section of bread. “Thanks. Same goes to all of you, of course.”

Baurus and the other Blades at the table let out laughs. “Modest until the end, aren't you?”

“I try,” I said with a smirk before beginning to cut some of the white cheese.

They chuckled at that and I joined them. It was nice to see everyone in high spirits even though we were all still hurt from the death of Martin.

“Got any plans now that the Emperor's gone, Baurus?” One of the Blades asked.

He shook his head and slightly shrugged along with it. “Not really, just going to wait until the next one comes along and protect them just as I had with Uriel and Martin.”

Everyone at the table, including myself, nodded at his answer to the question and Baurus passed on the question, and attention of the table, to me.

“I'm not sure. Maybe settle down for a while, take up adventuring again without all the world saving or wait until the world messes up and needs a hero to fix it.”

They all laughed at my last statement and I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my lips.

The question was passed on to all the people who sat at the table and there were quite a few unique answers that came up. A few said they wanted to do the same thing that Baurus was going to, one said they wanted to settle down, one claimed they were going to become a woodworker and the most surprising was someone saying they wanted to join the Arena.

The ground level of the inn became more and more full and noisy as time went on, but Cat still didn't make her way downstairs. I frowned at the thought of her still in the room, crying over the loss of Martin. She had me, and while I helped out with her pain, it was tough for her to lose someone who was a friend and the very person she signed up to protect. After the thought had arrived, I pondered it for a few moments as I finished the small amount of bread and cheese I had left and decided to go and see how she was doing.

I walked up the stairs quietly just as a force of habit or maybe it was my old thieving skills fighting to remain alive with all their might. I found the door which was similar to everyone else's, except our door had a dark oak trimming that lined the frame of the door with the lighter oak in the inside of the border. I grasped the cold iron handle and fully ignored the chill it sent into my hand like it had been enchanted by a frost mage and quietly stepped inside.

The room wasn't any different, and Cat was still sleeping away. Her large mass of hair seemed to entirely engulf the pillow and her face was in the opposite direction of the door. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, making sure I didn't bump into Cat while I did so and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She moved a little and opened her eyes sleepily at me and smiled. “Already up?”

I nodded and passed her the mug of water that sat on the small red oak nightstand with two burned out candles with a small silver dish for each of them and the mug itself resting on top. She accepted with a small thanks and drank heavily from the mug of water and wiped the remaining liquid from her mouth and handed the mug back to me.

“I've been up for a little over an hour,” I said quietly and softly. “Maybe you should too, breakfast is almost ready to be served for all of us.”

Cat's eyes opened a little more at the mention of food but not enough to keep her awake. “What is for breakfast?”

“Bacon, eggs and some bread with white cheese. There will be a good size portion for all of us, and I recommend not missing it.”

Cat huffed and leaned over to hug me which I accepted happily. “If you _really_ want me to make it to breakfast on time, you're going to need to get something more than your words to encourage me.”

She didn't flop back into bed like I thought she would, but she made no movements to show that she was getting up either. I rolled my eyes as lightly as possible and got up from the comfortable bed and walked over to the door. I walked out to the balcony and got everyone's attention quickly enough. “Cat need some encouragement for having breakfast, mind tossing up a strip of bacon or something?”

Fortunately, breakfast was being handed out at that time and one of the Blades wrapped a small and clean cloth around the strip before throwing it up to me. I caught it and let out a breath of relief that I didn't break the delicacy inside and gave a nod of thanks before walking back into the room.

Cat was out of bed by then. She had a small green button-up shirt with a few buttons left undone and had a small fancy lining of silver along the rims of the shirt. Where she had the money to get new clothes was beyond me, but I made a mental note to check my small stash back at the Temple as soon as I could. I unwrapped the bacon from its small cloth holding and strode over to Cat, waving the small strip of the fatty meat under her nose and she swiftly took a bite from it before I had time to pull it away. She smirked at me and I handed her the rest of the slice and let her devour it like I thought she would.

She turned away from me as she began searching for a good set of pants to wear. I found a pair that were hers undoubtedly and tossed them to her. She looked at them for a moment and then nodded and put the formfitting black pants on. She went to grab her dagger but stopped and tossed a smile and a roll of her eyes at me which caused me to smile as well. She grabbed her belt which was a little slimmer and brighter than my own belt was and tied it nimbly around her waist before walking up to me, giving me a soft kiss and a smirk. “Lead the way, hero,”

I couldn't help but let loose a smile and I brushed past Cat on my way to the door. I twisted the lock and stepped outside and was immediately blasted with the smell of food; savoury food. I heard Cat drink in the scent as well and a sigh. We walked down the steps quickly and I found my way back to the table with Baurus and the other Blades with ease. Cat grabbed one of the chairs with one hand and easily hauled it over to our table and we all inched our chairs closer together to accommodate her.

The food had already been delivered to the table and there was two extra plates that weren't being shredded by one of the hunger-ravaged Blades for Cat and I and I moved them over to where we were sitting. The food itself was amazingly good in comparison to the travel food we had on our way down to the City and all of us finished our meals within ten minutes. The meal consisted of a little more than I had said to Cat and expected myself; there was bacon, eggs that had been cooked until the yokes were slightly firm and didn't spill, bread that was covered in butter and a side of sausage that was cooked in the same pan as the bacon, as it had the savoury taste of the succulent morsel. Along with that, there was roasted spinach and caramelized onions that had been mixed with fried shallots and some fresh garlic.

While everyone else began to dig in and eat the food as it was, I ended up taking one slice of the bread, placed the sausage that I had begun to cut up, the egg, the fried vegetable mix and the bacon into a stack and made a hearty breakfast sandwich to enjoy. Cat saw my creation and asked if I could do the same for her, although her food was more eaten than mine was, and she enjoyed the food even more. I couldn't help but smile when I began to see the other Blades begin to attempt something similar to what I had made, just with the stacking combinations different or a little sloppier than what I had made for myself and Cat.

When we were all finished, which was after another entire serving for everyone of the food, we finally settled with speaking and enjoying ourselves. We had decided to get some light alcohol and drink from that, but I ended up taking something a little heavier than everyone else. It was a nice day for us to enjoy before we had to make the long trip back to the snow covered Temple that all of us called home.

At some point, I suspected a little after noon, a courier came by and handed me a letter and walked off. It seemed unusual that he didn't speak, but I shrugged and tried to not let it bother me. I ripped open the letter with as much grace as a drunk bear does trying to get apples, and pealed off the golden wax stamp that was pressed onto it.

_Elegast,_

_We have discovered that you are the Hero of Kvatch and I wish to speak to you. Meet me in the Imperial Tower at your earliest convenience._

_~Chancellor Ocato_

I folded the fine parchment up once more and put it in one of my pockets.

“What is it?” Cat beat Baurus to the question.

“The Chancellor wishes to speak to me.” I said slowly before I finished up the mead I had ordered for myself.

“When?” Baurus was the one to ask the question this time.

“At my earliest convenience,” I repeated from the letter. It was odd that the Chancellor wanted to see me, and I hoped the meeting would go well as I couldn't simply avoid the confrontation.

Baurus, Cat and the other Blades at the table nodded. “I guess you should head off now,”

I gave a short nod in agreement and stood up from the table. Cat stood up with me and gave me a hug and delicate kiss.

“Be back soon,” was all she said.

When she let go I made my way to the door and opened it, blinking out at the bright noon sun. I looked back inside and saw everyone's eyes on me. “Don't leave without me,” I said before taking a step outside and closing the door behind me.

_It seems my long break will have to wait..._


End file.
